Only this and nothing more
by 0aloy0bung0
Summary: 18 61These are poems that I randomly think of, that in some people's opinions sound like some P.O.V.s of the Teen Titans. Rated for future updateslanguage. R&R!
1. I Am Alone

I Am Alone

Alone I am meant to be

A fate in which I cannot flee,

From the time that I awake,

Until the unnatural silence makes my head ache,

I am to be alone forevermore,

To contact the world nevermore

I keep myself locked away inside

Some wonder if, perhaps I had died,

Alone I am meant to be,

By myself, and only me

It is not right to be hated,

Especially for being isolated

You are mocked for being you

It's hard when there is nothing that you could do

Like a virus in the air

They avoid you, they don't really care

Alone I am meant to be

Shall I ever be set free?

Free form the torture, free from pain

From every thing that drives me insane

If only the people knew it was their fault

The reason my life is constantly put to a halt

Why can't I be free?

Free to be me…

Alone I am meant to be

As if I were lost at sea

Nothing to loose, nothing to gain

Sometimes I wonder if I am just living in vain

In vain of you, in vain of my life,

In vain of the person holding a knife

In vain of the bad, in vain of the good

In vain of everyone who never really understood…


	2. Nothing Left

_**Nothing left**_

Her I stand, on a cold empty street

There's nothing left

But my cold bare feet

I walk around

But no ones there

Just empty streets

My feet so bare.

I look for signs of human life

Im all alone,

Next to a still bloody knife

I see it there

On the ground

I see a face

But hear no sound

I jump with fright

And go to trace

I follow it

To a different place,

This place has people

There, on the ground

They do not flinch, or make a sound

They're all dead,

This was their fate.

Soon to be mine,

Is it too late?

I search the beings

For a slight speck of life

I see you there,

You still have life.

I run to you

You do not move,

I stroke your head,

Your hair so smooth

I hold you there,

Close to my heart

You take a breath,

You next life hadn't start

I cried for you

When you could not

I stood you up

You stay in your spot

I look at you

Then I fall,

I wake with a fright

I was not there at all

I go outside

There's no one there

An empty street,

My feet so bare…

* * *

I don't know who P.O.V. is I was bored in my algebra class. Notice that math teachers NEVER shut up! Please R &R ! 


	3. In The End

_**In The End**_

I thought I knew you

But I did not

What was there to do?

We shouldn't have given you a shot

I thought you could be trusted, well

I was so wrong

I was put through Hell!

What did I do wrong?

We gave you everything

Was it not good enough for you?

Cause you left me with nothing

Same should've happened to you

You betrayed everyone

Especially me

We had no idea why

Why didn't I see?!

I was in pieces when you left that night

They said I needed time

But it didn't seem right.

Then we saw you

You tried to make us fall

Why did you do it?

You betrayed us all!

I couldn't accept it

It couldn't be true

So we gave you a chance

This, was the new you.

You thought you killed us

You didn't win the fight

When we came back

We gave you such a fright.

When you got scared

You ran away,

I thought you would,

I knew you that way.

I followed your trail.

Way under ground

I followed your cries,

I heard your sound.

I confronted you

You denied,

When I tried to help

You went to hide.

But, in the end

You proved yourself good

You did something

That I thought no one could.

You saved our lives

But almost gave your own

I'll never forget you,

This is something you've always known

So as I sit here, by your side

It's not that bad,

You could have died.

You know in your heart

We'll bring you back, someday

And when we do

I'll be with you everyday.

For now I know

You are a true friend,

And as long as I'm around,

You life will never end.


	4. Is Change A Good Thing?

Is change a good thing?

You see me in the hallway

Expecting me to change the expression on my face

But instead I turn the other way

You just look, and stop in your place

You expect me to change for you

When you know in your heart you cannot

I will no change what I do

You knew I wouldn't, it's just what you thought

Just because im different

Doesn't mean you should treat me that way

Can't you take a hint?

I wont change, im gonna stay!

The fact that im not happy

Does not mean I'm strange

Because I don't wear pink

Does not mean Ill change

What exactly did you think?

I stand out in the crowd

Like black ink on white

You make me want to scream out loud

And when I do, I give you a fright

When you ask me to change,

I try not to cry,

And when I shed a tear,

You think it's a lie

If you like me so badly

Why do you want me to change?!

I say it so sadly

"I don't want to re-arrange"

Being different is good,

Though you might think it is not

I only do what I should.

And I won't give "normal" a shot

If you want me to change

Well, good luck trying!

As I will now say

You'd have better luck dying

I want to be different!

I want to stand out!

If you think I'm the strange one,

What are YOU all about?!

* * *

i wrote this in between my classes, so it is kinda all over the place. sorry. 

R&R


	5. In The Dark

_**In The Dark**_

In the dark I stay

Away from the light

Away from the day

In the dark I stay

Where I can be me

I stay to myself

Free to be me

In the dark I stay

Im alone in here

No one to talk to

Nothing to do but fear

In the dark I stay

Where I can think hard

I could think aloud

Without having to be on guard

In the dark I stay

Though Im not afraid of the light

I stay in the dark

Where I am always right

In the dark I stay

Where I can cry

On my bed

There I lie

In the dark I stay

Away from you

There, I will be

There's nothing you could do


	6. Unhappy Valentines Day

**Unhappy Valentines Day**

Today is the day

That some call the best,

They say that it is special,

Better than the rest

Today is the day,

I will tell you how I feel,

Tell you the truth,

Make it real.

Today was the day

You were going to know,

I would tell you the truth,

Let my feelings show.

Today was the day,

I would break free,

But now I know,

That can never be.

Today was the day,

My heart was crushed,

I saw you with her,

I saw your lips touch.

Today was the day,

That I first began to cry,

Face down on my bed,

I want to die!

Today was the day

Of love, and joy,

And now I know,

I was just your toy.

I thought you understood me

You knew me best of all,

But I never knew,

You'd betray me in the hall.

Today is the day

I now hate the most,

Did you even notice me?

Or am I as apparent as a ghost?

Today is a day,

That no one should face,

Never let it catch you,

Run, and don't let it chase.

Today was the day,

My spirit died,

Forever it will rest,

Never again have to hide.

Today was a day,

Of love, joy, peace,

The 14th of the month

Was the day my life deceased

* * *

soooooo? what do you think? click the little blue button below and tell me.  



	7. Rain

**Rain**

Rain, rain

Stay all day

In my grasp

Don't go away

Rain, rain

Fall from the sky

To the ground

Where I lie

Rain, rain

Nature's song

I will listen

All night long

Rain, rain

My heart skipped a beat

Your beautiful melody

Smooth and neat

Rain, rain

At the end of the day

The most rewarding gift

In every way

Rain, rain

Do not go

Do not lead

If I cannot follow

Rain, rain

Though you are gone

I will live

I will move on

Rain, rain

Keep your song

Even keep it

When im gone

* * *

today is a good day for poetry. i m still writting more stuff 

tell me if you like! XD

RR


	8. Lost

**Lost**

Lost is a place

Of the unknown

No one ever found

Location never shown

Lost is a place

Some have to go

They have no choice

You can't say no

Lost is a place

My life is now

I don't know why

I don't know how

Lost is a place

Of no return

You have nothing to waste

And nothing to earn

Lost is a place

I now call home

I am now here,

Forever alone

Lost is the place

We all must face

For it is the path

Of every living race

* * *

this one is short. 

tell me if you like

RR


	9. All I've Ever Wanted

**

* * *

All I've ever wanted**

Everyone wants something

That they think they need

Want it so badly

They don't know where it could lead

Everyone has a place

They can call their own

It's your mind

Where everything is known

Everyone has a feeling

They like the best

It is there favorite

Better than the rest

Everyone has a life

Where they make the choice

On your own

You find your voice.

But all I've ever wanted

Was to have the same

To live a life

Without doubt, or shame

All i've ever wanted

Was to live my life

But I cannot

As long as there is strife

All I've ever wanted

Shall never be

Because all I've ever wanted

Was to be me.

* * *

this is the third poem i wrote today. i think i'll take a rest.

tell me if you like! XD

RR


	10. The Rain

* * *

The Rain 

It's freezing cold out here in the rain  
and I think I'm going insane.  
The rain shields my tears  
but my fears  
still linger nearby

Raindrops are washing my words away  
and you can't hear me...

You're so crazy  
and I love you

I watch you walk away  
I stand here drenching in the rain  
and all of my hope of you is slain

And I'm waiting  
right above you  
I'm waiting to love you

I can stand here  
in the rain  
and wait for you  
and wait for you  
I can wait for hell  
to freeze over  
You're everywhere  
You're everything  
Please warm me with your love  
I'm as cold as ice  
But you can't,  
you won't  
Because you're in love too...

I'm trembling softly under fogged breaths  
There's nothing else to do left  
Your memory is keeping me warm  
But I can't escape this storm  
right now

And I'm drowning  
in puddles of my melted heart

You're so insane...  
And I love you

I'm counting the days as I wait outside your door  
pacing up and down more and more  
I'm almost broken-hearted  
I won't return to where I started  
again

I can stand here  
in the rain  
and wait for you  
and wait for you  
I can wait for hell  
to freeze over  
You're everywhere  
You're everything  
Please warm me with your love  
I'm as cold as ice  
But you can't,  
you won't  
Because you're in love too...

I just want you to come outside  
it doesn't matter if you're still obsessed with her  
I'd rather have you here right now  
so I can feel you and not drown

You're soo crazy...  
And I love you

I can stand here  
in the rain  
and wait for you  
and wait for you  
I can wait for hell  
to freeze over  
You're everywhere  
You're everything  
Please warm me with your love  
I'm as cold as ice  
But you can't,  
you won't  
Because you're in love too...

* * *

hello my fellow reviewers! what you have just witnessed is a song written by a good friend of mine! she read my poem rain and sent me this to ask what i thought of it... i luvd it as you can plainly see. 

i will leave her name anonymous because she told me to. all i will tell you is that she is a new age hippie!

tell me what you think so i can tell her. be kind cuz she 'knows' Harry Potter and she'll have him put a spell on you. insert evil laugh here

now...REVIEW!


	11. good intentions gone bad

**Good intentions, gone bad**

Have you ever known a person,

That you want to die?

You hate them so much,

And you don't know why?

You know that they care,

They want to feel joy,

But you want them to fall apart,

Like a cheap little toy!

Then a some point,

They were trying too hard,

So you attack with all your might,

Catch them off guard.

You had a voice,

In the back of your mind,

It made you see the truth,

They were never kind!

They would talk about you,

Behind your back.

You can't, wont take anymore,

Go now! Attack!

They were never nice, never caring,

It was never the truth,

That they were sharing.

They've gone too far

You now have to go

They never accepted you!

That all you need to know.

You have to get away,

Get out! Go!

But as for their good intentions,

They will never show.

* * *

this is a poem that i wrote last night. in the view of me to my mother. the only real way that i can get anger out and not hurt someone is to write an angery poem. it kinda sonds like the POV of Terra...not sure.

RR


	12. Time

**Time**

Time is what we live by,

We do what time will say,

We live at its mercy,

Each and every day.

Time is all around us,

Though you may not see,

Time will be here forever,

Longer than you and me.

Time is what keeps us moving,

For time will always know,

When it is time to get up,

Or when it is time to go.

But when it all comes down,

To every obstacle we climb,

You will all finally see,

There is not enough time.

* * *

wow! i think that that was my shortest poem ever. but though it is small, that doesnt mean you should treat it any differently. review this one too. XD

sorry...got a little carried away.

R&R  
(a.k.a. read and review)


	13. Your Black Heart

**Your black heart**

Your black heart,

Broken,

Your black heart,

It bleeds,

Black beads of blood.

Your black heart,

The darkness is in your eyes,

Your blackest heart,

Goes with your black soul

* * *

this one sucks but i was having writer's block so what do you expect? 

can some of you reviews check out a story for me? it is called "She Came From The Future" it is by Aris Witch. i think that it is a very good story, but not many people are getting to it. check it out!

R&R


	14. Hello

_**Hello**_

Hello is a word,

That all dread,

But often spoken,

Commonly said.

Hello is the stat,

Of all goodbyes

Starting out happy

Ending with cries,

We are all friend,

At this time in life,

I hope it stays this way,

Without pain, or strife.

For we all met,

By saying Hello,

And I hope you all,

Will always know,

That it doesn't matter,

If you're different, or strange,

I just hope,

Our friendship won't change.

So as we are here,

As friends, you know,

Every friendship starts,

With a simple Hello.

* * *

i think this was one of my happy poems.i wrote it for my friends when we made a time capsule a while back. i put in the original copy, but i had a spair as you can see.

i want to recomend some stories for you to read. one is called Rocky Territory. the other is called She Came From The Future. They are both Teen Titans stories, and i hope you like them as much as i do.

R&R!


	15. Pieces of me

**Pieces of me**

I am me

You are you

I do what I want

As do you,

Sometimes I live

Sometimes I die

Are you confused?

So am i.

There are pieces of me

I don't understand

Endless void,

Vacant land.

There are pieces of me,

Most don't see

They see a shell

Not the real me.

There are pieces of me

I can't show

Left a mystery

None will ever know.

There are pieces of me

I hide away

In my mind

Where they play.

There are pieces of me

You shouldn't find

It's dangerous to you

And my mind.

The pieces of me,

Like pieces of you,

We are two different people

It was me, you never really knew.

* * *

ok... so what do you think? good, bad, ok? tell me in a review!

R&R!  



	16. The Light of the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...HEY! GET BACK IN THE CLOSET!  
i reall dont

* * *

**The Light of the Dark**

In the dark

There is light

It may seem wrong

Or it may seem right

In every good

There is bad

It could make you happy

Or even make you sad

With every person

Comes a reflection

And none will ever

Reach perfection…

* * *

ok... i know that it is extremly short... but i had to put something up! for those of you who read any of my other stories... READ THIS! 

i've been really **really** busy... so busy that i could barely think the fics through comepletly! i know that you dont want to be hearing this, but i might not update for a few more days. if you want to hear my excuses... tell me in a review... and i'll tell you when i update one of the stories. but all i really have to say... is that i'm sorry... and i should have the final chapter of 'Darkness there and Nothing more' up in the next two or three days... if i dont... i am once again sorry.

rant in your review if you must... it just shows that you care!

R&R?


	17. Countless Nights

**Countless nights**

Countless nights I lay awake

On my bed so cold

I ask myself how long will it take

Until I die from old

Countless nights I lay awake

Thinking of what I will do

I ask myself how long will it take

For evil to get through

Countless nights I lay awake

Just wondering why

I ask myself how long it will take

For all my loved ones to die

Countless nights I lay awake

Why does it have to be me

I ask myself how long it will take

For this new world to be

Countless nights I lay awake

Thinking of the one I truly love

I ask myself how long it will take

For his soul to be called from above

Countless nights I lay awake

Thinking of what I saw

I ask myself how long will it take

For that vision to become law

Countless nights I lay awake

Why cant I sleep

They leave me here in my room

Alone so I can weep

Countless nights I lay awake

Thinking of the destroyed lands

For it is now hard to sleep

When the fate of the world lays in my hands

* * *

Hey ppl... this is just Crimsonsun-rk37(who really cares?) uploading for Raven of the Night676. She's having some trouble with her computer so I'm doing this for her. And since she's having trouble with her computer, it'll take awhile for her to update her stories too. Oh, last but not least, she said that there's a picture at her deviant art account. Sry if I messed up somehow... 


	18. It Starts With Leaving

**It starts with leaving**

Leaving the place I once called home  
Leaving my life behind  
Leaving all I once held near  
Leaving my heart so blind.  
Starting fresh  
Starting new  
Starting over; forgetting all  
Starting out; blue  
Bringing new things into my life  
Bringing new pride and joy  
Bringing nothing close to me now  
Bringing my heart near no boy  
Feeling fresh  
Feeling new  
Feeling happy  
Feeling weak without you  
Seeing myself here; alone  
Seeing what I had  
Seeing you in my mind  
Seeing nothing in me; sad  
Crying in an alley way  
Crying out my heart and soul  
Crying all that's in me out  
Crying out, taking no toll  
Coming out; taking off my emotionless mask  
Coming back to see  
Coming home to see you now  
Coming to you, to be free  
Running, running, down the street  
Running back to you  
Running till I can breath no more  
Running trough and through  
Breathing long, breathing hard  
Breathing; walking slow  
Breathing slow, unsteady now  
Breathing now? No  
Falling down into the street  
Falling, falling, down  
Falling deeper into myself  
Falling quickly, I start to drown  
Hearing my slowing heartbeat  
Hearing your voice once more  
Hearing screams cries and laughs  
Hearing nothing anymore.

* * *

Hey! im kinda back! i've been working on my last chapters of D.I.E.(Deep In Earth), and am almost done! and i am sorry to say, i will **not** be making a sequil to D.I.E. its too much of a hastle to keep up with it! and im already dealing with 'Quoth The Raven' this, 'A Horror Movie Come Tot Life' and ending D.I.E. so...sorry, once again. 

i wrote this in history and algebra... its reall wyrd though... so...yeah...

tell me what you think!

R&R!


End file.
